Pieces of Life
by Little Spitfire
Summary: When Naruto is found badly beaten, about the same time as the Uchiha massacre, the Third Hokage decides to make up for the elders' earlier mistake and give him a home, while also not allowing Sasuke to be alone either. Snapshots of their new life. Kakairu
1. coming home

By Little Spitfire  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are to be raised by Iruka and Kakashi. Snapshots of their lives together as a family.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto. I just like to borrow them sometimes. No profit is being made off this result of me liking the idea of Iruka and Kakashi raising Sasuke and Naruto.

When Naruto was found beaten to the point of unconsciousness; about the same time as the Uchiha massacre, the Third Hokage decided that he would attempt to make up for the elders' earlier blunder in leaving Naruto to fend for himself along with a vow to not leave Sasuke alone. Some one would take care of the two boys and the best person he could think of was Umino Iruka, and as his lover, Hatake Kakashi by association. As shinobi of Konoha, the two accepted the mission with grace and prepared to take in the jaded seven year olds.

Naruto was sent home with Iruka immediately upon being released from the hospital. In respect for Sasuke's loss, they allowed him a day and a half to mourn for his family alone before Kakashi went to fetch him from the Uchiha compound. Kakashi had been expecting the boy to fight or in the very least protest the move, but all he found was a broken child who was lost in a nightmare no one should ever have been subjected to.

When Kakashi arrived back at Iruka and his apartment, Sasuke had fallen asleep, exhausted by tears, carefully tucked into his new guardian's arms. Iruka had just put Naruto to sleep for the night and met the two at the door. His heart reached out for the pained little boy asleep in his lover's arms and he brushed a few stray bangs off Sasuke's forehead before following Kakashi to tuck him into the bed next to Naruto.

The two older ninja stood at the edge of the bed watching the children for a moment before Iruka sighed and turned to Kakashi.

"We're gonna need a bigger place. They won't be able to share a bed for long." The teacher said.

Kakashi took his hand and laced their fingers together. Then looking thoughtfully at Sasuke, murmured "We should look for a house." and after a moment added "With a big backyard."

"Yeah." Iruka agreed gazing at Sasuke as well. "A house might make the boy more comfortable."

Kakashi squeezed his lover's hand reassuringly before leading him to their own room to sleep.

"They'll be fine. We'll take care of them." The jounin said.

Iruka remembered with an amused smirk how when they'd first found out about their charges, it had been himself reassuring the jounin as Kakashi worried about his ability to raise two children in spite of his own non-childhood. Smiling gently at Kakashi, he allowed himself to be pulled into bed for the night.

Iruka awoke to the sensation of being watched. Opening his eyes, he quickly noted the time; 1:48 am, before looking at the blonde boy staring at him intently with bright blue eyes.

Blinking he lifted himself up slightly. "Naruto?" he questioned gently. "What's wrong?"

Naruto's gaze fell to the floor before mumbling something nearly too low for him to hear.

"Had a bad dream, did you?" the chunnin asked shifting a bit and holding the blanket up in invitation. "Wanna sleep here for the night?"

Iruka, remembering his own parents allowing him to sleep in their bed after a nightmare, watched as Naruto clambered onto the bed and crawled underneath the covers, settling between himself and Kakashi, and hoped their presence would have the same calming effect on Naruto as his parents had had on him. When Kakashi rolled over at the feel of the added body, he was suddenly grateful they had both worn pants to bed that night and made a mental note to talk to Kakashi about sleepwear in the future.

Iruka rolled back over and caught Kakashi's eye, (who was now awake), over the wild blonde tuft of hair whose owner was snuggling into the blankets between them.

Iruka's eyes were full of worry but Kakashi's gaze was lazy and loving and confident. The teacher smiled at the look and relaxed into sleep once again. When he woke up again that morning at a much more reasonable hour, he realized that there was not one, but two extra bodies in his and Kakashi's bed. At some point during the night, Sasuke had snuck between him and Kakashi as well.

He reached over and repeated his gesture from the night before, brushing back some of Sasuke's bangs and gave a smile at the two boys' peaceful expressions in sleep. They'd be okay. There would be some tough times, especially in the beginning and the boys would need their own beds, but everything would be okay in the end.

chapteronefin.


	2. a bigger reason

By Little Spitfire  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are to be raised by Iruka and Kakashi. Snapshots of their lives together as a family.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto. I just like to borrow them sometimes. No profit is being made off this result of me liking the idea of Iruka and Kakashi raising Sasuke and Naruto.

Sorry it's so short.

chapter 2.

Once upon a time, Hatake Kakashi did not care about the content of his missions. It didn't matter how dangerous an assignment was, he'd accept the job without thought. The risk of death didn't bother him in the least. He'd die with contentment- proudly for his village. That was before he had something to live for. Before Iruka had entered into his life.

Slowly, as the years passed and the two became closer, Kakashi began to realize he wasn't quite as okay with dying as he had first thought. The desire to continue living grew stronger everyday and he became noticeably more careful during his assignments. His missions were still carried out with the same fearless efficiency but in recent years his process of completion showed more of a determination to finish quickly as well as effectively.

Coming home to the sight of his most precious person, his Iruka, laying asleep on the couch made him sigh in relief. His mouth gave a strange quirk when he saw the two eight year olds sprawled out next to his lover. He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt before joining them on the couch, smiling a bit to himself. He closed his eyes preparing to drift off to sleep as he chuckled slightly thinking that he had an even bigger reason to come home safely after missions. After all, he had a family now and wanted to be there to watch them all grow together in future years to come.

chaptertwofin.


	3. sick Sasuke

By Little Spitfire  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are to be raised by Iruka and Kakashi. Snapshots of their lives together as a family.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto. I just like to borrow them sometimes. No profit is being made off this result of me liking the idea of Iruka and Kakashi raising Sasuke and Naruto.

Chapter 3.

Kakashi had gone up against countless opponents. Had fought killers and ninja, coming out of most of those fights unscathed. He'd battled against shinobi more powerful than him without even flinching. He'd moved up through the ranks to anbu, gone on countless S- classed missions. Saw and lived through the most life threatening situations, all with a clear head and level thinking. But right now, Kakashi was panicking. He was panicking and panicking badly. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. He had no idea where to even begin.

Sasuke sniffled and dazedly looked up at his guardian. Said guardian blinked and awkwardly tucked the comforters around the young boy as he lay miserably on the couch. His eyes were slightly unfocused and his skin was flushed with fever. He could barely think clearly and he shivered despite his high body temperature.

"I think he's sick." Naruto said helpfully, balancing on his stomach on the arm of the couch.

The look Sasuke gave him wasn't as effective with glassy eyes and a runny nose.

"Hmm." Kakashi agreed and absently wondered which god he'd pissed off to have this happen to him. He wasn't made to handle sick children. That was Iruka's territory with all his teacherness. But Iruka was on a mission and Kakashi was not.

The jounin sighed. It was up to him to handle the situation.

Right. So what to do first? He mentally went through the brief medical training he was given as a squad leader. He should take Sasuke's temperature. Right? Right.

Nodding to himself he quietly told the boys to stay where they were before going to the bathroom to get the thermometer.

Upon his return he found Sasuke sprawled along the cushions asleep and Naruto poking his face.

"Stop that." He murmured, gently easing the thermometer into Sasuke's mouth and under his tongue. "Why don't you help me make some soup for when he wakes up? We can make ramen too while we're at it."

Naruto's face lit up and he ran off to the kitchen to get out the pots needed. Kakashi turned his attention back to Sasuke and took back the thermometer to read.

"102.9." he read. "Hmm. Tylenol? That's a fever reducer right?"

He wandered to the bathroom again to retrieve the bottle of medicine, going into the kitchen on his way back.

Naruto had already started making his ramen and was attempting to start on the soup. Catching a tipping pot, Kakashi scooped Naruto up and sat him on the counter, pushing the cooking material out danger of falling.

They made the soup together and Naruto was settled down at the table, a bowl of ramen set in front of him.

With Naruto busy digging in, Kakashi placed Sasuke's soup on a tray and went back into the living room. After nudging the Uchiha awake, he set the tray in his lap and urged him to eat. When he finished, Kakashi set two pills and a glass of water in front of him.

"Take these. They'll make you feel better." Kakashi said.

Sasuke moved sluggish eyes to Kakashi's and took them without a word; then slumped back over on the cushions.

"Go back to sleep, Sasuke." Kakashi murmured and, covering the already dozing boy with the blankets.

A few days later an amused Iruka came home to a healthy Sasuke and Naruto and a sniffly, sneezing Kakashi.

chapterthreefin.


	4. one sentence wonders

By Little Spitfire  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are to be raised by Iruka and Kakashi. Snapshots of their lives together as a family.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto. I just like to borrow them sometimes. No profit is being made off this result of me liking the idea of Iruka and Kakashi raising Sasuke and Naruto.

A/N: This chapter is just a couple of prompts. Not in any particular order.

1. Loved

In the beginning, when there was no school the next day, Naruto would sometimes pretend to fall asleep on the couch, late at night, so Iruka or Kakashi would gently pick him up and carry him to bed. As he rest comfortably, carefully cradled in his guardians' arms, he would wonder to himself if this was what it was like to be loved.

2. Soft

Sasuke wasn't a very cuddly person and normally would never allow anyone – or thing – to lay on top of him, but the kitten was just so _soft._

3. Hold

The past few years with his new-found family made Sasuke feel he finally had a hold on life again.

4. Shackles

Kakashi never understood when his friends would jokingly refer to his marriage as a life sentence; his and Iruka's relationship never made him feel as though he was in shackles.

5. Broken

Naruto gave Iruka a sheepish grin and scratched at the back of his head nervously. "Um … Well – You see – It was like that when I got here?"

6. Precious

As Naruto hugged the ramen close to his chest, mumbling "My precious. My precious," Kakashi decided then and there that the blonde wasn't allowed to watch Lord of the Rings ever again.

7. Breakable

The day Kakashi almost didn't come back from a mission was the day they found out that Iruka was breakable.

8. Soothe

Sasuke was kicking in his sleep – another nightmare – and tiny whimpers escaped from his lips, but his fretful mind soon calmed as Iruka gently rocked him back to peace.

9. Push

Iruka beamed when Naruto finally performed the correct hand seals; he knew the young boy could do it – all he needed was a little push.

10. Naked

Kakashi looked back and forth from Naruto and Sasuke multiple times before closing his eyes and sighing. "I don't even want to know."

chapterfourfin


	5. guard your sleep

By Little Spitfire  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are to be raised by Iruka and Kakashi. Snapshots of their lives together as a family.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto. I just like to borrow them sometimes. No profit is being made off this result of me liking the idea of Iruka and Kakashi raising Sasuke and Naruto

The sky, once blue and clear, was now grey—not with storm clouds, but smoke and ash. Flecks of orange embers floated throughout the air, swirling before disappearing. He realized, a bit belatedly, that the roaring he was hearing was actually the building that he just came out of. The fire raked the walls, licking the roof—flames popping and crackling as they ate the wooden frame inside.

Quickly, Iruka kept the children calm as he herded them to the secret tunnels that led to the village's safety zones hidden in the side of the Hokage mountain. Another explosion made the ground tremble and he felt a little hand fist into his shirt.

Looking down he gently untangled Shino's fingers and held his hand.

"Yes, Shino-kun?" Iruka asked. "Are you okay?"

Shino nodded but pointed off to the side. "Sasuke is limping."

Iruka's eyes shot in the direction Shino pointed in and saw that though he was trying to hide it, Sasuke was indeed limping.

The teacher smiled reassuringly. "It's very good of you to look out for your comrades, Shino-kun. Why don't you go make sure Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun are listening to Kentaro-sensei and I'll go make sure Sasuke-kun is okay."

Shino nodded solemnly before racing off to where Naruto and Kiba were getting progressively louder.

Iruka quickly made his way to Sasuke's side and knelt down when Sasuke stopped walking. Iruka's Calm Teacher Facing a Crisis Face softened when he saw Sasuke's dark eyes glittering with unshed tears. A soft distressed noise escaped his throat and he brushed back Sasuke's dark hair off of his forehead.

"What happened, Sasuke-kun?"

Usually the dark haired boy would protest, insisting he was fine, so when Sasuke mumbled something about tripping over some debris in the hasty exit from the academy, Iruka knew he'd been hurt pretty badly. Looking Sasuke's leg over, he determined that the damage was a badly sprained ankle and a bruised knee. Not wanting him to agitate it any more, Iruka picked Sasuke up and carefully settled him on his hip before moving to catch up with the rest of his class.

Sasuke's head rest on his shoulder and he turned slightly to buss his mouth against the child's dark hair. If there wasn't a village emergency going on, Iruka might have taken the time to muse over how much more comfortable Sasuke had become around him and Kakashi in the past couple of months. He'd never have relaxed this much when he first came to them.

A displacement of air and the smell of charred wood and suddenly Kakashi was standing wearily next to them. His gaze slid from Iruka to Sasuke and Iruka realized that both of his eyes were visiable, Sharingan spinning slowly, headband pushed back into his hair. His gaze returned to Iruka nodding to Sasuke. "Is he okay?"

"Just a banged up leg. Once I can set him down, I'll be able to wrap it." Iruka answered, looking Kakashi over carefully. "What happened?"

"Mist again." They continued down the pathway. "The hard bit's over now. The Hokage wanted me to send the message along to the sensei that they should stay put inside the monument until further notice."

Iruka's eyebrow rose. "He sent you as a messenger?"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled, indicating a sheepish smile. "I may have volunteered intensely."

"Intensely."

"Yes."

Kakashi's hand found his and squeezed gently before letting go. "I have to go."

Iruka nodded and in a whirl of air Kakashi was gone.

Shifting Sasuke's weight slightly, Iruka ran ahead to walk closer to his students. As he once again met up with the rest of the class, he noticed something unusual. It was faint but it was there, and the more he focused on it, the more palpable the killing intent became. They were being followed. Two—no three—unfamiliar and threatening chakras were behind them.

Iruka did a mental head count of his students and shoved Sasuke into his Teaching Assistant's arms.

"Protect them. Get them out of here." He whispered.

Kentari-sensei took one look at his face and nodded, hurrying to rush the students further behind the Hokage Monument.

Iruka listened to them go even as he unsheathed a kunai and faced their followers. He didn't have to wait long for three figures to appear, weapons drawn. Iruka eyed them carefully and the battle began.

The enemy nin were finished. All that was left was clean up and Kakashi wasn't needed for that. He quickly teleported back to the Hokage Monument, hoping the uneasy feeling in his gut would go away. Seeing the students safe relieved it a bit, but when he saw that Iruka was missing, the feeling came back tenfold.

Locating and focusing on Iruka's chakra, a few hand signs and he was next to his lover, who was kneeling on the floor, one hand held to his bleeding shoulder, teeth grit and panting through the pain. Three bodies lay strewn across the tunnel floor, blood splashed everywhere and Kakashi was immediately at the other's side, helping him up and checking him over for injuries. The worst seemed to be the deep stab wound in his shoulder. It looked like a kunai have been thrust in deep and then twisted. The injury wasn't fatal but the blood loss very well could be, and Iruka already looked a little out of it and fighting to stay conscious.

"Kakashi." He ground out. "The students—"

"They're safe," Kakashi said succinctly and felt Iruka relax a bit. "Come on 'Ru. We need to get you to the hospital."

He gathered the Chunin in his arms and in an instant they were gone.

The building was busier than usual due to the influx of Shinobi wounded on the battle field, and many of the medinins were busy on the field themselves. However, once they stepped through the doors a nurse hurried over and led them to a room where a doctor rushed in to stabilize Iruka's injuries. She didn't argue when Kakashi refused to leave the room as she worked.

As soon as Iruka was pronounced stable, Kakashi sped off to collect Naruto and Sasuke from the holding area where the children were being held until family could come to get them.

As soon as he appeared he had to brace himself as a small body slammed into his legs. He picked Naruto up, gently hushing the crying boy as he walked over to a slightly limping Sasuke, who now sported bandages around his injured leg, and picked him up as well.

Settling both boys against his hips, he went over to the other academy sensei to sign them out. Holding Sasuke in one arm and balancing Naruto on his knee in a seemingly impossible way, he gave his signature while assuring Kentaro-sensei that Iruka was stable and would be fine with some rest.

Kakashi spared a glance around the room, noting that Sasuke and Naruto had been the last ones to be picked up. Good. The village had enough orphans already.

Clutching his children close, he disappeared leaving behind only a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke's soft voice asked. "Where's Iruka-sensei?"

"He's resting for a bit." Kakashi answered, carefully looking at Naruto who was being unusually quiet. "We'll go visit him, ne?"

He felt Naruto's head nod against his shoulder and saw Sasuke copy the motion out of the corner of his eye.

It was past visiting hours when they arrived at the hospital, but Kakashi walked through the halls unbothered. The head nurse saw him as he passed the nurses' station and frowned a bit but didn't say anything. The hospital staff had learned long ago that Kakashi was not particularly concerned with the rules and would find his way to Iruka's room some way or another.

The two children in his arms were uncharacteristically quiet as he quickly walked up the stairs and into Iruka's room. The teacher was awake and apparently on some pretty good pain killers if the slightly unfocused look in his eyes was anything to go by. Fortunately he was in enough of the right mind to recognize them, and sat up, swaying a little. Kakashi set the boys down on the edge of Iruka's bed and sat himself down next to Iruka, allowing the other man to use his body to steady himself.

Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who crawled into Iruka's lap as soon as the man had settled himself against Kakashi's chest, and tucked himself into Iruka's arms. Naruto followed quickly after, lodging himself half in Kakashi's lap and half sprawled over Iruka's legs.

Iruka sighed softly, clutching Sasuke tightly and resting his free hand over Naruto's head, gently carding fingers through thick hair. He leaned more fully into Kakashi, turning his head to press his nose into the hollow of his throat. Kakashi wrapped his arms around all three of them, repeatedly pressing his lips to the top of Iruka's head. He listened to the sound of the three bodies breathing, noting when each one fell asleep and stayed awake, guarding his family for the rest of the night.

chapterfivefin.


	6. okay

By Little Spitfire  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are to be raised by Iruka and Kakashi. Snapshots of their lives together as a family.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto. I just like to borrow them sometimes. No profit is being made off this result of me liking the idea of Iruka and Kakashi raising Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

His body was rebelling against him—his throat closing and his breaths coming in short, shallow pants. He couldn't breathe. His oxygen was cut off and a burning sensation ripped through his chest. His mind began to panic, desperate to fill his physiological need for air.

"Hey," And then there was a soft voice and gentle hands unfolding his curled body, lessening the pressure against his lungs and settling him back against something warm and firm. "Hey. Calm. Let go of your neck; you'll just make it worse."

"Can't—breathe—"

"Yes. Yes, you can. You just need to calm down. Relax. Inhale slowly. Just relax and it'll be easier."

Larger hands held onto his shoulders, grounding him and he opened his eyes—when had they closed?— and saw the canopy of leaves overhead. Cool fingers brushed his hair back from his forehead and he concentrated on the shaky rise and fall of his chest.

Inhaling gradually became easier and easier as his body slowly relaxed and soon the rise and fall of his chest steadied. He swallowed thickly and felt the burning sensation relocate to his eyes and he decidedly refused to blink.

Iruka continued to hold him against his chest and murmur soothing noises and smoothing back his hair. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun. Don't tense up like that. It's okay to cry. It's okay to mourn. Your body will continue with these physical attacks if you don't allow your mind and heart to heal."

"You don't—you don't—know—" and here Sasuke broke off as a sob burst from him and the tears he'd tried so desperately to hold back came rushing forward, spilling over his cheeks.

"Allow yourself to feel the pain Sasuke-kun. Nothing good comes from bottling it up. It'll just explode later, perhaps during a less than opportune moment."

Sasuke automatically turned, curling into Iruka's protective embrace and Iruka held him for as long as he needed, whispering all the while—"It's okay. You're not alone. You're not alone. You're cared for. You're loved, my brave, brave boy."

* * *

Later that night after the boys were asleep, Iruka curled up around Kakashi on their bed. Kakashi's head lay on his chest, nuzzling him with an unmasked face.

"I'm going to go stop by the psych ward of the hospital tomorrow before class and see about making him an appointment with one of the psychologists." Iruka murmured, breaking the silence.

Kakashi nodded. "It's not too late for him. And he's been getting better since he's come here."

Iruka hummed. "He needs to let himself mourn though. He's compartmentalizing all his emotions, and while that can be a strength, he needs to deal with them at some point or else the physical effects will get worse."

"Honestly, I'm surprised the panic attacks took so long to surface."

Iruka stayed silent, hugging Kakashi closer.

Kakashi turned in his arms, pressing his lips to Iruka's neck. "It'll be okay. He just needs our support."

"Well. He most certainly has that." Iruka smiled. Sasuke would be okay.

chaptersixfin.


End file.
